Fred Fluff, or Romance, Mud, and the Flu
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTIONUn adorable petit oneshot sur Fred et Angelina


**Hello à tous !Alors je sais bien que j'avais dit 'plus de traduc car je suis en exams', mais bon que voulez-vous on ne peux lutter indéfiniment lol alors me revoilà !**

**C'est ENCORE(comme si on s'en plaignait d'ailleurs) un one-shot sur Fred et Angelina, je les adore que voulez vous…**

**Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling et ce qui se passe dans l'histoire sort de la tête de **Aurora West

**Bon j'espère qu'il vous plairat, et donc bonne lecture…**

* * *

**  
**

_**Fred Fluff, or Romance, Mud, and the Flu.**_

« Weasley ! »

« Ouais, Dubois ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'Ouais' ? Descend ici ! »

Fred Weasley poussa un soupir exagéré et tourna son balai vers l'équipe. Olivier Dubois l'attendait là, son balai fermement planté dans la boue. Ses cheveux étaient collés à sa tête à cause de la pluie ruisselante, et l'eau tombait goutte à goutte de ses vêtement. Fred a supposé qu'il devait beaucoup lui ressembler alors qu'il mettait son balai parallèle au groupe. « Ouais, Dubois ? » A-t-il répété avec un large sourire.

Olivier l'a fixé. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »

« Et bien, je pense que je m'entraînais au Quiddich. »

« Est-ce que tu réalises que nous avons un match samedi ? »

« Oui, Dubois. Je pense que c'est pour ça que nous sommes en train de nous entraînez. »

« Ca ! » A hurlé Olivier. « T'a vu ce que t'as fait ? Ca s'appelle envoyer le cognard en pleine face d'Angelina ! »

Fred a arrêté de sourire et a regarder dans le ciel gris et brumeux. Il y avaient de vagues formes qui circulaient, et il a crié, « Pardon, Angelina ! »

« C'est ok, Fred ! » A répondu une voix de fille.

Retournant à Olivier, Fred a dit, « Tu vois, y a pas de mal. »

« Une erreur comme ça peut nous coûter le match. » A riposter Dubois bien qu'il serrait les dents.

Un éclair a brièvement illuminé les cinq autres membres de l'équipe volant au-dessus. Fred a secoué la tête. « Dubois, ils ne vont pas nous laisser jouer par ce temps. Tu ne devrais pas nous laisser nous entraînez maintenant. »

Une autre forme est descendue. Enlevant ses cheveux ruisselant de son visage, George Weasley a crié au-dessus d'un craquement du tonnerre. « Fred a raison ! Nous n'en sortirons rien sauf peut-être une pneumonie. »

Olivier a regardé en l'air l'équipe de poursuiveuses, qui planait maintenant directement au-dessus d'eux. « Où est Harry ? » A-t-il questionné.

« En train d'essayer de trouver le Vif d'or. » A dit George. « Il n'y arrivera jamais. Allons-y ! »

Mordant sa lèvre, Olivier a finalement concédé, « Bien. Mais cela veut dire que je vous veux ici à cinq heure demain matin. »

« Bien sur. Ce n'est rien. »

George a crié la bonne nouvelle et le reste des membres de l'équipe s'est posé reconnaissant à terre.

Alors qu'Angelina Johnson posait son pied au sol, Fred a demandé, « Est-ce que je t'ai réellement frappé ? »

Elle a enlevé la boue de sa robe. « Yeah, presque casser le nez, Weasley. » Et à son expression non amusée, elle a rigolé et a frapper de façon espiègle son épaule. « Oh, c'est bon, Fred, je rigolais seulement. »

« Je sais. Je dois être dans un mauvais jour. Te casser le nez ne me semble pas aussi amusant que ça devrait l'être normalement. » Ils se sont sourit et ont commencé à traverser le terrain, légèrement derrière les autres. La pluie semblait devenir plus forte, pour ne pas dire plus froide et plus humide. Fred a repoussé ses cheveux de ses yeux pour la centième fois et a maugréé, « À ce train là, nous aurons des hallucinations à cause de la fièvre pendant le match de samedi. »

« Je suis sûr que ton système immunitaire peut le contrôler. »

« Non, je suis faible, Angelina, je suis faible. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

Fred a mis son pied dans une flaque de boue, qui était plus profonde qu'il ne le pensait. Assez soudainement, il a perdu son équilibre et a glissé, tombant dans l'eau et la boue sur le sol. Il était complètement mouillé jusqu'aux os. Ce serait difficile de faire partir cette boue noire répugnante, cependant…

La dévisageant difficilement à cause de la pluie qui tombait sur son visage, Fred a soupiré, « Je dois sûrement être mort, parce que tu ressembles à un ange. »

« Ha ha. » A dit Angelina comme réponse. Elle lui a tendu sa main pour le soulever, mais quand il l'a saisie, au lieu de se soulever, il l'a attirée dans la boue avec lui. Elle a hurlé de surprise, et quand elle a essayé de se redresser, elle a seulement reglissé et est tombée dans la boue. « Imbécile ! » A-t-elle crié à Fred, qui était près de l'asphyxie tellement il riait fort. Pendant un moment, elle lui a râlé dessus, mais un sourire à commencer à naître sur ses lèvres.

Fred a mis son bras autour de ses épaules et s'est penché contre elle. « Tu penses que je suis un idiot ? »

« Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. »

Il l'a regardé pendant une minute, puis a soupiré et a déplacé une mèche de ses cheveux sur le côté de son visage. « Je ne plaisantais pas, tu sais. Tu ressembles à un ange. Je pourrais t'appeler comme ça. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

« Je pourrais. »

Angelina a légèrement sourit. « Et si nous nous levions ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis du genre à aimer cette position. »

« Tu n'es pas doué pour me servir de coussin. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais réveiller mon côté le plus mou et le plus doux. »

En rigolant, Angelina a répondu, « Tu n'en a pas. »

« Si ! » A répliqué Fred défensif. Brusquement, il s'est penché et a embrassé son front. « Tu vois ? » Maintenant, je ferais seulement ça à toi, je te l'assure. Ainsi ça doit être toi qui doit donner une chance à se nouveau Fred de faire surface. »

Angelina l'a regardé d'un air interrogateur. « C'est bizarre venant de ta part. »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, c'était recherché. »

« Tais-toi. Et sois sérieux. »

Il a sourit. « Tu es la personne la plus ordonnée que je connaisse, Angelina. Et j'ai travaillé dure pendant des années pour avoir le courage de te le dire un jour. »

« Tu m'a sauvé de l'ennui de devoir dire ça pour toi. »

« C'est parce que j'ai toujours essayé de t'épater. »

« Ca alors, merci, Weasley. »

« Aucun problème. »

Il se sont observés l'un l'autre pendant un moment avant que Fred ne demande, « Puis-je t'embrasser ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Il l'a attirée plus près de lui et ils ont tout les deux timidement partagé leur premier baiser, avec la pluie froide qui tombait partout et la boue qui s'imbibait dans leurs robes.

« Hé, Weasley, Johnson ! »

Ils se sont séparés et ont relevé la tête. Olivier se tenait là, les regardait fixement. C'était difficile à dire, mais il semblait sourire. « Comme je l'ai dit, à cinq heure du matin ! Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'intérieur ! »

Fred et Angelina se sont remis sur leurs pieds, et sont retournés jusqu'au château avec l'eau de leurs chaussures qui trempaient tout et leurs doigts enlacés.

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux au lit avec la grippe.


End file.
